1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telescopes. More particularly, the present invention relates to an automatic telescope that can align itself in order to view a specified star.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many telescopes are capable of finding and tracking stars and other celestial bodies. However, these telescopes must be initially oriented and re-oriented each time they are moved. Therefore, users are typically required to provide such telescopes with orientation information, such as an altitude angle and an azimuth angle. Unfortunately, many users are not familiar with or do not want to be bothered with providing such information.
Additionally, such telescopes typically only have small hard-to-use interfaces, such as handheld remote controls. While these remote controls are adequate for some purposes, they can be difficult to use, further increasing the inconvenience of providing orientation information.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved automatic telescope that overcomes the limitations of the prior art.